


i'm offering this simple phrase

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), implied post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: although it's been said, many times, many ways... merry christmas to you.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Master Fu, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu, Master Fu/Marianne Lenoir
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	i'm offering this simple phrase

"Fu, are you awake?" 

"Ah, yes. I am. Good morning, Marianne." 

"There's a package here for you, it's from Mlle. Dupain-Cheng." She smiled, hands cupping Fu's. 

"That young lady with the macarons? That's very sweet of her. I wish I could remember who she was, she seems to be rather fond of me." Fu says, a far-away look in his eyes. 

Marianne smiles wistfully. She wonders how Ladybug is, how she's coping, if she's fully acclimated to the Guardian's duties. She knows it's unfortunate that Fu had to pass on his duties to her the way he had.

She knows the children would have wanted Fu's wisdom and guidance even more.

"Oh, this is quite the box."

It is. It's quite big, a little bit on the heavy side for an old person, but perhaps easier for two people to carry.

They carry the box together into the living room, placing it on the low coffee table. 

Fu opens the box and is surprised at the contents. 

Inside is a gramophone. 

There's a sticky note on it. He takes it off and reads it. 

> "To Maître Fu. 
> 
> Joyeux Noël! 
> 
> We miss you. 
> 
> Thank you for everything. 
> 
> \- MDC + AA" 

Fu's heart feels warm for some reason, and there's a longing as well. 

"Oh, Fu. There's photos too." Marianne says, pulling out two photos. 

There's a photo of Fu and the girl with the macarons, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, she's grinning widely and doing a peace sign, while he's smiling, doing the same pose. They're inside a place with comforting cream walls. It strikes him as familiar, but he hasn't the faintest idea where he would have seen such a place. 

The second photo is of him and a blond boy. The boy is smiling, eyes closed and hands together, as if he was meditating. The Fu in the picture is back-to-back with the boy, doing the same pose. They're in the same place as the picture with Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Maybe both images were taken on the same day? 

He gently places the photos away, wiping his eyes that were suddenly wet. 

"Are they my grandchildren, Marianne?" 

"No, Fu, they're not. But... they're important children to you. Very important." 

"And I can't see them again?"

"Not yet. Not yet, mon amour. But soon, hopefully." 

Fu nods. He wants to know who these kids are, especially Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. To have their love but not remember who they are hurts. 

He knows he'll have his answers soon, though. 

He hopes he'll live long enough to have a chat with these two. 

They both seem like they have a lot to tell to an old man like him. 

**Author's Note:**

> the final fic is tomorrow!!!! oh god I'm both happy and sad for this to be ending.... it was a labor of love. ♡


End file.
